Seido Takizawa
Seido Takizawa (滝澤 政道, Takizawa Seidō) ist ein ehemaliger Zweiter Ermittler des CCG. Er war ein Klassenkamerad von Akira Mado an der Akademie und war in späterer Folge der Partner von Kosuke Hoji und mit diesem dem 20. Bezirk zugewiesen, um den Gourmet zu untersuchen. Obwohl er ein großer Bewunderer seiner Vorgesetzten, wie Kotaro Amon oder Kisho Arima war, litt er selbst unter einem massiven Minderwertigkeitskomplex, welcher ihn oft mit seinen Kollegen in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Am Ende der Eulen-Unterdrückungsoperation stand er gemeinsam mit Kotaro Amon dem Ghul Tatara gegenüber und wurde infolgedessen vom CCG für tot erklärt. In Tokyo Ghoul:re taucht Seido während der berüchtigten Auktion wieder auf. Nun ist er nicht nur Mitglied vom Phönixbaum, sondern ebenfalls ein einäugiger Ghul. Seido ist nun unter dem Namen Owl (オウル,'' Ōru'') bekannt. Nachdem er den Phönixbaum verraten und Tatara getötet hatte, vereinigte sich Takizawa wieder mit Akira Mado und wurde zu einem Mitglied von Ken Kanekis Organisation Goat. Erscheinung Als Mensch hatte Seido kurze braune Haare mit langem, getrennten Pony und braune Augen. Wie die meisten Ermittler trägt er professionelle Kleidung während der Arbeit und scheint eine Vorliebe für Blau zu haben. Nach dem Zeitsprung und seiner Verwandlung in einen Ghul, verändert sich sein Aussehen drastisch. Er sieht mehr monoton und furchteinflössend aus. Sein Haar ist weiß und chaotisch geworden, dessen Länge auf Kinnhöhe. Seine Fingernägel, Zehennägel und Lippen sind schwarz. Aufgrund der schwarzen Ringe unterhalb seiner Augen ohne Augenbrauen, wovon sein linkes zu einem Kakugan wurde, sieht er zudem müder aus. Komplett in Schwarz gekleidet, trägt er weites Gewand mit Ärmeln bis zu den Ellbögen, welches ein weißes Symbol an der der Kapuze hat. Er trägt eine Hose, welche bis zu seinen Knien geht und unterhalb einen Verband, welcher seine Beine bis zu seinen Füßen umwickelt und seine Zehen frei lässt. Zuletzt trägt er noch einen schwarzen Mantel mit weißen Streifen in der Mitte, welche sich bis auf die Seite des Kragens erstrecken. Der Kragen ist aufgestellt, sodass er teilweise die Rückseite seines Kopfes bedeckt. Erscheinung als Mensch Takizawa profil.png|Takizawas Profil in Band 9. Junger Takizawa.png|Junger Takizawa. Takizawa Kampfausrüstung.png|Takizawa in Kampfausrüstung. Erscheinung als einäugiger Ghul Takizawa Gehirne.png|Takizawa als einäugiger Ghul. Takizawas Kakuja Maske.png|Takizawas erste Kakujamaske. Takizawas Zweite Kakuja Maske.png|Takizawas zweite Kakujamaske. Takizawas Dritte Kakuja Maske.png|Takizawas dritte Kakujamaske. Takizawas Komplette Kakuja Maske.png|Takizawas komplette Kakujamaske. Persönlichkeit Mensch Seido hat eine sehr direkte und ehrliche Persönlichkeit, da er ein relativ normaler junger Mann ist. Er hat eine starke Bewunderung für seine außergewöhnlichen Vorgesetzten, was dadurch untermalt wird, dass er ihnen schmeichelt und Ausschnitte aus Zeitungen zu Arimas Fällen sammelt. Allerdings hat er auch den Wunsch respektiert zu werden, weswegen er einen sehr großen Wert auf seinen Dienst, sowie seinen Rang und sein Alter legt. Dies führt meist zu Konflikten zwischen seinen Kollegen und ihm, wenn er das Gefühl bekommt, nicht angemessen für seine Taten anerkannt worden zu sein. Außerdem ist er sehr schnell gereizt, wenn er von jenen übertroffen wird, die er als direkte Mitstreiter ansieht oder andere junge Kollegen. Seido besitzt zudem das Merkmal sehr schnell aufgeregt über eine Sache zu sein, wobei er vor lauter Aufregung auch zum Stottern beginnen kann. Auf der anderen Seite zeigt er genauso offensichtlich seine Frustration nach Außen hin, bis ihn jemand anderer darauf kommentiert. Aufgrund dieser Charaktereigenschaft wirkt Seido etwas unreif, aber keineswegs mit hinterhältiger oder böswilliger Absicht. Jedoch scheint seine Rivalität mit Akira Mado sein schlechteste Seite hervorzurufen, da sie sich kaum unterhalten können, ohne sich gleich zu zanken. Neben ihr oder dem ebenso außergewöhnlichen Juzo Suzuya wird er sehr leicht frustriert, aber letztendlich gesteht er sich deren Überlegenheit ein und sorgt sich sogar um diese, sollte die Lage ernst werden. Auch wenn er oft mit sich angibt, in Wahrheit hat Seido starke Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten im Kampf. Nach Außen hin stellt er sich tough und fragt nach Außenarbeiten, um gegen Ghule zu kämpfen. Wenn es jedoch zu einem echten Kampf mit dem möglichen Ausgang Leben oder Tod kommt, verliert er allen Mut und wird schnell von seinen Gefühlen der Angst übermannt. Trotz alledem ist seine Verpflichtung zu seinem Beruf als Ghul-Ermittler und seinen Kameraden stärker als alle Ängste und Zweifel, die er hat. Ghul Nach seiner Verwandlung in einen einäugigen Ghul und der Folter im Zuge von Akihiro Kanos Experimenten hat sich seine Persönlichkeit drastisch verändert. Er hat sich seinem Dasein als Ghul und der Ideologie des Phönixbaums vollkommen hingegeben, wurde zum gnadenlosen Mörder und zeigt geringe Wertschätzung am menschlichen Leben. Er hat Freude am Töten und steht unter der Überzeugung, dass man seine größte Angst überwinden könne, wenn man selbst zu dem wird, was man fürchtet. Auch wenn er die meiste Zeit über zu einem wilden und unberechenbaren Verhalten tendiert, so existieren ebenso ruhige Momente in welchen ihm völlig klar ist, welche Missetaten er begeht. Seine Erinnerung sind intakt geblieben, da er gelegentlich frustriert über seine frühere Position ist, in welcher er oft von seinen Kollegen übertrumpft wurde. Daher bleiben neben seinem arroganten Verhalten, seine Unsicherheiten mit sich selbst erhalten und bewegen ihn dazu sich Kaneki als Rivalen zu machen. Er drückt auch ein Gefühl der Feindseligkeit gegenüber dem CCG aus, was darauf hinweist, dass er im Glauben ist, von ihnen benutzt und letztendlich zurückgelassen worden zu sein. Im kompletten Kontrast zu seinem menschlichen Selbst, weist er kein Interesse an sozialen Normen oder Gruppenordnung auf. Er scheint sehr stak das Verhalten von Eto zu imitieren, mit einem sarkastischen und grausamen Verstand, welcher ihn dazu bringt andere zu verspotten. Auf seine eigenen Gefühle und zu anderen Ghulen hin bezogen, kommentierte er die Zuneigung zwischen Ghulen sei lächerlich. Er erfreut sich daran anderen physischen oder psychischen Schaden zu zufügen, über sie zu spotten oder andere über die Philosophien des Phönixbaums zu belehren. Nichtsdestotrotz, wenn er auf wichtige Personen aus seiner Vergangenheit stößt, wie Akira Mado, dann zeigt er ein Gefühl der Scham und Reue und versteckt sein Gesicht und tendiert eher zu fliehen als sich auf eine direkte Konfrontation einzulassen. Trotz all der drastischen Veränderungen, scheint er, wie während der Rushima-Landungsoperation klar wird, im Inneren immer noch die selbe Person zu sein: unsicher und verzweifelt darum gelobt zu werden. Er geht sogar so weit seinen Vorgesetzten beim Phönixbaum, Tatara, anzugreifen, um Rache für das, was ihm jener während der Eulen-Unterdrückungsoperation angetan hatte, zu erlangen und um das Vertrauen seines ehemaligen Partners beim CCG, Kosuke Hoji, zurück zu gewinnen, sowie sich selbst vor dem CCG zu beweisen. Als jedoch die Ermittler wieder ihre Waffen gegen ihn erheben und ihn als einen gefährlichen SS-Rang Ghul abstempeln, tötet er sie alle auf brutale Weise ohne jegliche Wertschätzung für deren Leben. Er setzt seinen Wahn und seine Grausamkeit fort, indem er seine ehemalige Klassenkameradin und Kollegin Akira Mado ohne nachzulassen stranguliert. Letztendlich scheint er jedoch seine Vernunft wiedererlangt zu haben, nachdem Akira ihn vor Toru Mutsuki zu beschützen versuchte und ihm Amons Entschlossenheit ihn zu retten bewusst wurde. Handlung Vergangenheit Seido's vorheriges Leben war ziemlich durchschnittlich, das älteste von zwei Geschwistern. Eines Tages tötete ein Ghul ihren älteren Nachbarn Satou, ein Ereignis welches Seido's Mutter tief erschütterte. Von diesem Zwischenfall motiviert entschied er ein Ermittler zu werden und schrieb sich in der CCG-Akademie ein. Ein Jahr vor dem Beginn der Geschichte von Tokyo Ghoul schloss er die Ausbildung als Zweitbester seiner Klasse hinter Akira Mado ab. Phönixbaum Arc Takizawa wurde zusammen mit Kosuke Hoji und Yukinori Shinohara vom Hauptquartier in den 20. Bezirk versetzt. Dies war eine Massnahme um gegen die gefährlichen Alleingänger im 20. Bezirk vorzugehen. Ausserdem war die CCG-Delegation im 11. schwach geworden, so dass mit der Versetzung auch einer Zerstörung des CCGs im 20. Bezirk Einhalt geboten werden sollte. Ansonsten wäre eine Attacke von zwei Seiten auf die Bezirke zwischen dem 20. und dem 11. Bezirk unvermeidbar gewesen. Beziehungen Akira Mado Kotaro Amon Ken Kaneki / Haise Sasaki ou est le cd de zaz Kosuke Hoji Juzo Suzuya Hideyoshi Nagachika Akihiro Kano Eto Tatara Hinami Fueguchi Ayato Kirishima Michie and Seina Takizawa Chu Hachikawa Shikorae Kurona Yasuhisa Stärken und Fähigkeiten Seine Fähigkeiten als Ghul-Ermittler wurden nie gezeigt, da er die meiste Zeit vom Büro aus arbeiten musste. Allerdings besaß er genug Talent um die Akademie als zweitbester, nur hinter Akira Mado, abzuschließen. 'Ghulphysiologie: '''Seido bekam Yoshimuras Zellspeicher implantiert und im Zuge dessen erhielt er eine Federkralle und wurde ein Halbghul. Wegen seiner Hybrid-Stärke sagt man, dass Seidos Fähigkeiten potenter sind, als die eines natürlich geborenen Ghuls. * '''Federkralle: '''Seine Kralle besitzt das für die Eule typische „Gefieder“ von Stacheln entlang der Schulterblätter, welche ein Sperrfeuer aus kristallisierten Rc Zellen über weite Distanzen abfeuern kann und auch flott durch Fleisch schneiden kann. Diese kristallisierten Splitter können Quinken, wie die von Chu Hachikawa mit Leichtigkeit zerstören. Takizawas Splitter variieren auch in der Größe, wo einige so groß und breit wie eine Säule werden können. Er besitzt auch die noch nie gesehene Fähigkeit seine Kralle zu einem riesigen Flügel zu verformen, welche der Verwendung von Yoshimura deutlich abweicht. Während des Kampfes auf Rushima demonstriert er eine größere Vielseitigkeit und kann seinen Kralle schnell zu verschiedenen Formen verändern. Dies beinhaltet einen verlängerten gepanzerten Arm für größere Schlagkraft, eine große gebogene Klinge von seiner rechten Schulter, scharfe Tentakeln, welche er zum Aufspießen verwendet und präzise gezielte Projektile, welche eher erhöte Schlagkraft aufweisen als das Ziel aufzuspießen. Manga-Darstellung Douhi Manga.png|Dohi. Takizawas Regeneration.png|Takizawas abnormale Regeneration. Takizawa Kagune.png|Takizawas Krallenklinge. Takizawa Kagune Flügel.png|Takizawas Krallenflügel, Version 1. Takizawa Kagune Flügel V2.png|Takizawas Krallenflügel, Version 2. Takizawa Splitter.png|Riesige Splitter abgefeuert von Takizawas Federkralle. Takizawa gepanzerter Arm.png|Takizawa formt einen gepanzerten Arm. Takizawa Durchsticht Amon.png|Takizawas tentakelartige Kralle. Takizawa Durchsticht Tatara.png|Takizawas verlängerte Klinge. Takizawas Unvollständige Kakuja.png|Takizawas unvollständige Kakuja. Takizawa Vollständige Kakuja.png|Takizawas vollständige Kakuja. Frontansicht von Takizawas Kakuja.png|Frontansicht von Takizawas Kakuja. Anime-Darstellung Douhianime.png|Dohi. Trivia * Er sieht gerne Sport und Polizeiserien und mag Hunde. * Takizawa war am siebzehnten Platz bei der letzten Charakter-Beliebtheits-Umfrage. * Bei einem gelöschten Twitter-Post gab Sui Ishida an, dass Takizawa Unterhosen mit Ananasmuster trägt. (Die Übersetzung lautete: „Seido Takizawa trägt üblicherweise Unterwäsche mit Ananasmuster.“) Der Post wurde schnell wieder von Ishida gelöscht, da er diese Info erst zu einem späteren Kapitel preisgeben wollte. * Er wird oft mit dem Teufel (XV) in Verbindung gebracht. ** In Kapitel 123 formten seine Tränen die Zahl „15.“ ** Er war OWL #15 während seiner Umwandlung in einen Halbghul. * In Kapitel 141 erscheint die Nummer „6“ in seinem Blut. Eine Anspielung auf die Tarotkarte Die Liebenden (VI). * In :re Kapitel 24 erscheinen die Nummern „3“ und „7“ in Form von Blut in seinem Gesicht. Dies sind Anspielungen an die Tarotkarten Die Herrscherin (III) und Der Wagen (VII). * In :re Kapitel 31, während er sein Gesicht verdeckt während er Akira ansieht, seine ehemalige Rivalin, kann man das Wort „Eifersucht“ oder „eifersüchtig“ in seiner linken Hand sehen. * Während die im Japanischen für die Bezeichnung der ursprünglichen Eulen (Yoshimura und Eto) das Wort ''Fukurō ''verwendet wird, wird für Takizawa das englische Wort „Owl“ verwendet. * Im Manga war Takizawa mit Amon zusammen als er von Noro verletzt wurde. In der 11. Episode von ''Tokyo Ghoul √A traf Takizawa auf Noro bevor er Amon erreichen konnte. * Während Kaneki mehr Einsicht dazu brachte, wie Menschenessen für Ghule schmeckt, so erkannte man anhand Takizawas Kommentaren, wie Menschen für Ghule schmecken. * Seine Verwandlung in einen Ghul wird in Tokyo Ghoul durch ein paar subtile Hinweise angedeutet: ** In Kapitel 56 lassen Schatten sein linkes Auge schwarz wirken, wenn er wütend wird. ** Seine Tarotkarte, Der Teufel, wird mit korrupten und zerstörerischen Drängen in Verbindung gebracht. Das traditionelle Bild zeigt einen Mann, der teilweise zu einem Dämon geworden ist, da er sich seinen Versuchungen hingegeben hat. * Sein Gefasel deutet auf eine tragische Ironie hin: Er trat dem CCG bei, um seine Mutter vor Ghulen zu beschützen, jedoch mag er sie nicht nur getötet, aber auch als Ghul gefressen haben. * In ''Tokyo Ghoul Trump'''' ''ist er Kreuz Sechs (als Ermittler) und ein Roter Joker (als die Eule). * Sowohl er als auch Kaneki riefen nach ihren Müttern, während sie unter dem Einfluss ihrer unvollständigen Kakuja standen. * Nachdem er zum Ghul wurde, machte er es sich zur Gewohnheit an seinen Fingern zu beißen. Zitate Tokyo Ghoul * Zu sich selbst: „Ich komme immer an zweiter Stelle...“ Tokyo Ghoul:re * Zu Togi: ,,Aber wenn wir erstmal alle gleich sind, verschwindet die Angst..." * Zu Ato: „Wie eine frisch gepflückte Ananas.“ * Zu Haise: „Der Unterschied zwischen 100 und 99 Punkten ist nicht nur ein Punkt.“ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Einäugiger Ghul Kategorie:TG Charakter Kategorie:TG:re Charakter Kategorie:Novel Charakter Kategorie:Mitglied von Goat Kategorie:Kakuja Kategorie:Krallenträger Kategorie:Ghul Kategorie:Ghulermittler Kategorie:Federkrallen-Benutzer Kategorie:Mitglied vom Phönixbaum